


Accord

by Sunstar77



Series: The Girl and Her Mercenary [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "You want me ta take Moonbrain out and give her guns? Alone? No ruttin' way."





	Accord

"Jayne, I've been thinking about what you said the other night." Simon sat down across from the mercenary at the table.

Jayne looked at Simon blankly and shoveled another spoonful of rice in his mouth. "Wish nigh?" he asked, mouth full.

Simon took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. The untrained ape might help River, he told himself before speaking again. "A few nights ago. About River, being a weapon and all."

Jayne swallowed and nodded. "Sure. What about it?"

"I think it's time we came to an accord." His statement earned another blank look from Jayne. Simon sighed. "An agreement."

"Oh. About what?"

"Well, do you think there might be something you could do to help River be what she's supposed to?" Simon asked awkwardly.

"Like what?" Jayne stared at him in disbelief. "You want me ta take Moonbrain out and give her guns? Alone? No ruttin' way."

Simon shook his head. "Not guns, no. Maybe you could just spar with her or something. Take her out for target practice."

"Why?" Jayne looked suspicious.

Simon took another deep breath and said the most painful thing he'd ever said to Jayne. "I think you're right. By trying to force her to be normal, I'm making her worse. And I think you're the only one on board who can help her."

"Why?" Jayne asked again.

Simon gestured toward the door. "Everyone else babies her. Even Mal. You don't."

Jayne sat silently for a few minutes, finishing his food. When he was done, he stood up and put his bowl in the sink. Before he left the kitchen, he turned to Simon. "Alright. Next time we're planet side, I'll take her out with me."

"Thank you, Jayne. If there's ever anything I can do for you," Simon offered.

Jayne stopped. "Actually, there is." He turned back to the table to explain his request to Simon.

* * *

Vera Cobb opened the box from her son eagerly. He usually sent only letters, always containing some credits from his last job. She couldn't imagine what he would have sent her.

Under a layer of paper, she found several skeins of the finest, softest wool she'd ever seen in a pale sky blue. It was so delicate she almost didn't want to touch it. She picked up the folded note and began reading.

"Dear Ma,  
Thanks for your last letter and the socks. They were both very much ~~apriciated~~ ~~appriciated~~ appreciated. I hope you will enjoy this wool and make something nice for yourself. Don't worry about how I got it. It was ~~compleatly~~ completely legal . . ."


End file.
